לילה מתחת לכוכבים
by Lia.T.T
Summary: אחרי שיחה קטנה, יו מגלה שיש עוד דברים ללמוד על אחיו. יוהאו.


"לילה מתחת לכוכבים"

פאנדום: שאמן קינג.

שיפ: יו\האו.

דירוג: PG-13

ז'אנר: פלאף.

תקציר: אחרי שיחה קטנה, יו מגלה שעדיין יש לו מה ללמוד על אחיו.

טיזר: "אחרי הכל, האו תמיד חוזר."

זכויות יוצרים: הסדרה (ומשתתפיה) **אינם** שייכים לי, למזלם.

ספויילרים אחדים לסוף סדרה.

"כבר נהיה מאוחר אחרי שבע ושלושים,

אני לבד,

בחוץ מחשיך.

ממש לפני שאני עף מהפסים,

הרגשתי שאנחנו מתקרבים."

יוֹ אסקורה הביט בכוכבים, שוכב, ידיו תומכות בראשו. הוא ידע שאם במקרה אנה תגלה כי הוא נח, במקום לרוץ את חמשת הקילומטרים שהוסיפה לאותו יום, היא תשלח עליו צבא רוחות שלם. או שתדחוף משהו לאפו. אחרי הכל, היא עשתה דברים גרועים יותר.

יו לא הבין למה הוא עדיין היה צריך להתאמן, עברו כבר כמה שבועות מאז טורניר השאמנים בוטל. אומנם האימונים ברובם לא נערכו, אך אנה לא הרשתה ל-יו להתבטל בבית. אולי, חשב יו, עבר בראשה של אנה כי הוא יפריע למאנטה ו-ריו בעבודות הבית. המחשבה גרמה לו לחייך.

כמו כל פעם שהביט לשמיים, מחשבתי הוסטה לכוכב הגורל. הוא תהה אם פעם הוא יזכה לראות אותו שוב. הוא הניח למחשבתו לנדוד לטורניר השאמנים, משחזר את כל האירועים מהתחלה.

הנער הברונטי פתאום עצם בחוזקה את עיניו, קוטע את הזיכרונות, מסלק אותם. הוא לא קרה לחשוב על סוף הטורניר. כל פעם שחשב, יו נזכר בכל מה שהתחושות, הרגשות שחש. ליבו שוב החל להאיץ כשנזכר בקרב עם האו.

יו לא רצה להרוג. במיוחד לא את אחיו. למרות מה ש-האו ניסה לעשות ל-יו, הדבר שהיה

בניהם היה קשר מיוחד, שרק הם יכלו לחוש. הדבר גרם ל-יו להרגיש... מיוחד, כאילו יש סוד שרק הוא ואחיו יודעים.

אולי, חשב, זה באמת נכון שזה היה בניהם. סוד. הוא ידע שאחיו לא מת, האו אף-פעם לא מת. הוא תמיד חוזר. בהתחלה, זה הפחיד אותו. לאחר שהעובדה נקלטה במוחו, כמו חתיכת פאזל אחרונה שהונחה, הוא הרגיש הקלה שוטפת אותו.

אחרי הכל, האו לא יכול להיות לגמרי רע. הוא ראה רוחות, רק אנשים טובים יכולים לראות רוחות.

"פֶני בשביל המחשבות שלך, אח קטן."

"עם הים,

באוויר, ציירתי את החוף,

רוח ים, שתי אחים,

כותבים שמות בחול,

מתחברים לגלים, ולא רואים ת'סוף.

עכשיו טוב...

עכשיו טוב."

יו קפץ בהפתעה כשאוושת האוויר צמררה את עורו, וכשקול מוכרת נשמע לצידו. הוא הביט הצידה, רואה זוג נעליים מוזרות, מרים משם את מבטו כלפי מעלה. הוא בהה בעיניים שניבטו אליו, זהות לגמרי לאלו שלו, לפני שבעל העיניים הסיט את מבטו לשמיים.

לרגע, יו כעס על עצמו שנתן לאחיו להפתיע אותו, שהופתע בעצמו. אחרי הכל, האו תמיד חוזר.

"אוניי-צ'אן..." הוא מלמל בשקט. האו לא הגיב.

יו נאנח והביט, כמו אחיו, לשמיים. יו הכיר את האו, הוא ידע כי שאמן ארוך השיער יכול לבלות לילה שלם מביט בכוכבים, בדממה. את אנשים מסוימים הדבר יכול לשגע, אך יו היה סבלני. הוא שתק, לא גורם לאחיו לדבר, לא מפר את השקט ששרר בניהם.

יו נאבק ברצון לפנות את מבטו מהשמיים ל-האו, כשזה יתיישב לידו.

"אתה באמת מאמין שזה נגמר ככה, אח קטן?" האו שאל, מסובב את ראשו אל אחיו הצעיר.

"מה?" הוא החזיר בבלבול. הוא תמיד הרגיש מעט בלבול שדיבר עם האו.

אנחה. "טורניר השאמנים. אתה מאמין שזה הסוף ל-500 השנים הקרובות?"

"ובכן, אח גדול... אני רוצה להאמין שלא. אני רוצה להאמין שהחיים יכולים לחזור למסלול הרגיל, יחסית, שלהם. יהיה נחמד אם אני אוכל לבוא כל כמה זמן ולנוח כאן. אבל..." יו נשם עמוק, "אני לא חושב שככה זה נגמר."

"אממ..." האו התקרב אל יו מעט, בעדינות, כאילו לא רצה שיבחין בקרבה שלו. _זה_ לא הפתיע את יו.

"אח גדול...-"

"אח קטן...-" שניהם ניסו לדבר בו-זמנית. מבטיהם הצטלבו. דממה שוב שררה בניהם.

"אם הטורניר יתחיל שוב..." מלמל יו, "אוניי-צ'אן... אתה... מתכוון לנסות להרו- כלומר- לנסות להגשים את חלומך שוב?" הוא עצם את עיניו, מרגיש שעה טעות מלהזכיר את זה.

עיניו של יו נפערו בהפתעה כשאחיו צחק. לא צחוק פסיכופטי, כתמיד, צחוק שונה... רך יותר. "לא, אח יקר... אולי בעוד 500 שנה..." החיוך נותר על פניו, משווה לפניו הבעה הדומה לזאת שרוב מופיע על פרצופו של יו.

השאמן-קצר-השיער הביט בו, המום. הדבר גרם ל-האו לצחוק שוב.

"אתה שואל את עצמך," אמר ל-יו, "מה מונע ממני לנסות שוב הפעם, אם הטורניר יתחדש."

יו לא ענה, מסמיק. האם מה שחשב כל-כך ברור, או ש-האו פשוט קרא את מחשבותיו, פשוט כמשמעו?

"ובכן, אחי הקטן והיקר, אני לא חושב שיזיק ליידע אותך כי אתה הסיבה." הוא הניח את האחת מידיו, שהייתה בכפפות הרגילות של האו, על ירכו של יו.

הוא התפתל באי-נוחות מתחת ידו של אחיו "א-אני...?" _כעת_ חשב, _אני לא הופתע יותר אם אני אגלה שיש משהו בין רן ל__-__הורוהורו_

"כן... לרוע המזל." השאמן הצעיר נאנח "ובכלל... אני בספק אם יאשרו את השתתפותי בטורניר."

"כן," ענה בשקט. על זה הוא לא חשב. הוא פנה שוב לצפיית הכוכבים. "אב-" הוא נקטע על ידי האו, כשאחיו סובב את פניו שלו, ונישק את שפתיו בעדינות לא אופיינית. _לא להאו__בכל אופן_, חשב, לפני שחוט מחשבותיו נקרע, והוא נישק את האו בחזרה.

"האו..." מלמל כש-האו החל לנשק את צווארו, "הכוכבים יפים הערב."

האו עצר, מביט ב-יו. "אתה _תמיד_ אומר את זה על הכוכבים, אח קטן."

"ובכן," ענה בישנוניות "הכוכבים תמיד יפים..."

האו לא ענה, פשוט המשיך לנשק את יו בצווארו, ידיו נשלחו לפתוח את הכפתור היחיד שכופתר בחולצתו של יו.

לפתע הפסיק, מופתע. יו עדיין שכב, עיניו עצומות, על פניו חיוך. הוא נרדם. האו הניד בראשו ופנה לקום, אך אחיו התכרבל אליו, מסרב לתת לו לקום בשנתו.

_לילה אחד לא יהרוג_, חשב האו. הוא הרגיש שהוא וותרן מדי בשביל יו. יותר מדי. הוא נשכב ליד אחיו, חולק את חום גופו.

המחשבה האחרונה שעברה בראשו של שאמן-ארוך השיער הייתה, שבבוקר אנה הולכת להרוג את יו.

"בין שברי הימים,

הגעתי אל החוף.

שם אתה אמיתי... וכל השאר כבר לא.

מתחברים לגלים, ולא רואים ת'סוף.

עכשיו טוב...

עכשיו טוב."

("עכשיו טוב"- גלעד שגב.)

אוני-צ'אן- אח גדול. זה נשמע יותר טוב ככה.


End file.
